As known in the art, computer systems generally use several types of memory systems. For example, computer systems generally use so-called main memory comprising of semiconductor devices that can be randomly written to and read from with comparable and very fast access times and thus are commonly referred to as random access memories. However, since semiconductor memories are relatively expensive, other higher density and lower cost memories are often used. For example, other memory systems include magnetic disk storage systems. In the case of magnetic disk storage systems, generally, access times are in the order of tens of milliseconds. On the other hand, in the case of main memory, the access times are in the order of hundreds of nanoseconds. Disk storage is used to store large quantities of data which can be sequentially read into main memory as needed. Another type of disk-like storage is solid state disk storage (SSD, also called solid state drive). SSD is a data storage device that uses memory chips, such as SDRAM, to store data, instead of the spinning platters found in conventional hard disk drives.
The term “SSD” is used for two different kinds of products. The first type of SSD, based on fast, volatile memory such as SDRAM, is categorized by extremely fast data access and is used primarily to accelerate applications that are contained by the latency of disk drives. Since this SSD uses volatile memory, it typically incorporates internal battery and backup disk systems to ensure data persistence. If power is lost for whatever reason, the battery keeps the unit powered long enough to copy all data from RAM to backup disk. Upon the restoration of power, data is copied back from backup disk to RAM and the SSD resumes normal operation. The first type of SSD is especially useful on a computer which is already has the maximum amount of RAM. The second type of SSD uses flash memory to store data. These products, which have usually the same size as conventional storage, are typically used as low power, rugged replacements for hard drives. To avoid confusion with the first type, these disks are generally referred to as flash disks. The present invention is directed to the second type of SSD.